The Mysterious Panties
by Perkypuff
Summary: Alex woke up alone in his bed with a killer hangover. He doesn't remember anything much about the night before but there's a pair of panties on the floor. What the hell happened last night and with who?


The events in Season 3 episode 21 never happed. That episode would've been perfect had it not ended that way. But Burke did leave Christina at the alter.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

* * *

"The Quest"

Alex Karev cursed underneath his breath when he woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Not only was he not ready to get up, he had the worst hang over since his college days. Groaning, he slammed on the off button on his alarm and tried to remember why he got so drunk last night.

He looked over at his clock and noticed that it was January 1st. Right, Meredith had a New Years Eve party last night at the house. That would explain why he had a hang over. But does it explain why he slept naked? He normally slept with at least boxers on. Did he get lucky last night? He furrowed his brow, trying hard to remember what happened. It mostly a blur, but he remembered kissing a pair of luscious lips and touching soft, silky skin. A frown appeared on his face, he was disappointed he couldn't remember the details of last night. He had a feeling it was probably memorable, had he not been so horribly drunk.

He shrugged it off and got up. First thing he had to do was find some aspirin. He looked on the floor for something suitable he could wear to the kitchen. He put on his boxers and black wife beater. On his way out of the room he saw a peculiar item of clothing was on his floor and he crouched down to examine it. It was a white and blue striped cotton bikini. Could it belong to the mystery woman from last night? Maybe she left it for him on purpose? For all he knew the undergarment may have been there for weeks and he never noticed.

There was no time to contemplate over the garment. If he didn't get his ass moving he would be late for work. He went downstairs and saw Meredith reading the newspaper while sipping on some coffee in her pajamas. "Izzie made some pancakes," she smiled at him.

"Thanks." Alex put some pancakes on a plate, poured himself some coffee and sat next to her.

She put the newspaper down quickly when he sat down and looked at him with a smirk. "So last night was pretty interesting."

He nearly spit out his coffee at what she said. Did he sleep with Meredith? Nah, she was still with Shepard. But then again they were on their 'off' period and she had the habit of sleeping with inappropriate men when she was drunk. But still, him and Meredith? "Hello? Alex?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah, it was." He said, pretending he knew what she was talking about. He ate a mouthful of pancakes and ignored her intense stare.

"Seriously?! We're not going to talk about it?!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Talk about what?"

"About last night." Could she be anymore vague?

"It was good." He said, hoping that would be a satisfying answer.

"Good? Is that all you have to say?" She said in disbelief with her arms crossed over her chest.

Was she offended that he didn't say she was great? He honestly didn't seriously consider the theory that he and Meredith shacked up but now he wasn't so sure. The sound of her laugh broke his train of thought. "Why are you laughing?"

"You looked so clueless. You don't remember last night do you?" He shook his head and she laughed again. "Well I guess that's not surprising. You practically drank the whole bottle of the scotch."

"Why did I drink so much?"

"Because you were nervous," she simply said.

Nervous? "What was I nervous about?"

"About doing the deed," she teased, a grin appearing on her face.

"So we…"

"We? What do you mean we?" She looked confused until it dawned on her and when it did she started to laugh hysterically. "You thought you and I… I can't even say it!" She clutched on to her sides cause they started to hurt from laughing so hard.

He waited for her laugher to subside but she was still laughing. Annoyed, he cleared his throat because he was ready for some answers about what went on last night.

"You don't remember a thing?"

"Nope. All I remember really was that there were a lot of people at the party. And I'm pretty sure I slept with someone cause there's a pair of panties on my floor."

"God you two were at it all night! Some of us were trying to sleep you know," she complained as she walked over to the sink to wash her empty mug.

"So you know whose panties they belong to?"

"Yes, I do." Meredith said with a grin, enjoying the knowledge she held.

"Care to enlighten me?"

She pretended to think about it. "Mmm, I don't think so. It's more fun to let you figure it out for yourself," she smiled evilly.

Alex threw his hands up and sighed in frustration. "It could be anyone! Can you at least give me a clue?"

"Fine," she gave in. "She's not a nurse. That should narrow your search down."

"Thanks. Maybe I should do what Montgomery did to you and display the panties on the Lost and Found board," he joked as he got up from the table to put his dishes in the sink.

"Ugh, don't remind me. That was so embarrassing." She punched his arm for bringing up the painful memory. "Are you going to bring it to work?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "I wasn't planning to. Should I?"

"I think you should. It'll be just like Cinderella! Except, a raunchier version of it," she laughed.

* * *

"Good luck on your quest Prince Charming!" Meredith yelled out laughing as she made her way out of the locker room.

Alex just smiled and shook his head as he placed his bag into his locker.

"What the hell was that all about?" Christina asked, shutting her locker door and was in the process of putting her hair up.

"Don't ask," he replied. He paused for a moment and looked at Christina; she was at the party last night. And if he recalled correctly, she was downing shots all night. "So, you had fun at the party?" She looked at him as if he had two head. "What?"

"You and I don't talk," she straightforwardly.

This was going to be a lot harder than he anticipated. "Yeah we do, we talk sometimes." He pulled his green long sleeved shirt over his head and stuffed it into his locker, still wearing his black wife beater.

Christina surveyed him from the corner of her eyes and couldn't help but notice his nicely tanned muscular arms. She was faintly disappointed when he put his scrubs on. "No, no we don't," she said bluntly.

He rolled his eyes and decided to cut to the point. He pulled out the panties out of his coat pocket. "Are these yours?"

She looked at the panties he held in his hand and then at him. She raised an eyebrow. "Am I on one of those shows where people play tricks on their co-workers? I better not be cause I'm not wearing any make up."

"So I take that as a no, they are not yours," he asked.

"Of course not. They look like something Izzie would wear," she said, looking slightly offended that he would even suggest they were hers.

He crossed off Christina's name from his mental list of possible candidates. She said the panties looked like something Izzie would wear so maybe she was his Cinderella. Great, Meredith's fairy tale romance was implanted in his head.

"Why do you have a pair of some random woman's panties in your pocket?" She asked in curiosity.

"Um, I just found them on the floor after the party ended and wanted to return them to their rightful owner." Technically it was kinda true.

"Bullshit," she laughed. "You don't remember who you slept with last night huh? You are such a man whore."

"I can't help it if the ladies find me irresistible." Alex winked at her.

She looked disgusted. "I'm leaving now. Your ego's so big it's suffocating me."

"Don't lie Yang. I saw you staring at me earlier," he smirked, enjoying every minute of this. It wasn't often he got to bring her down off her high horse.

She cursed herself mentally for being caught. "So what if I was staring? I haven't had sex in months. I would've even stare if it was Bambi undressing." She looked repulsed at what she had just said. "And I just threw up a little in my mouth. I'm going to find something productive to do to get rid of the mental image of a shirtless George."

"Wait! So you know who I was with last night?"

"Yeah, you two were all over each other on the couch. The both of you were acting like a couple of horny teenagers after the prom." She said in an amused tone.

"Will you tell me who?" He asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Are you kidding me? Hell no. It's going to be entertaining watching you scramble around the hospital trying to find your Cinderella. Wait let me correct myself, your erotic version of Cinderella," she laughed.

"Can you tell me something about her? I'm desperate!" He was on his knees, begging for any information.

"She's taller than me." Christina said as she was leaving the locker room.

"But everyone is taller than you!" Alex called out.

Before the door closed, she flipped him off. This was going to be one difficult quest.

* * *

Feedback would be greatly appreciated. It's my first Grey's fic. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
